The Hunter
by Just A Passing Cynic
Summary: In a world of humans, angels and demons, Harry is a rarity: a hybrid and the Association’s pride and joy, hunting demons with a hatred fueled by his mother's murder. But you will soon see that Angels aren’t angels and Demons aren't exactly demons. HPDM


**The Hunter**

--

In a world of humans, angels and demons, Harry Potter is a rarity: a demon-human hybrid. He is also the Association's pride and joy, said to have never missed a target and fueled by his mother's murder. In this world, Angels aren't exactly angels and Demons aren't actually demons. HPDM

--

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Romance, Drama and Suspense  
**Rating: **M for sex, violence and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **Slash, gore**  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Beta: **None yet.

--

Prologue: 

The repetitive clicking of high-heels hitting the concrete floor was the only thing that could be heard as the sun slowly started its surrender to the moon. A soft, cool breeze caressed the leaves, emitting a soothing rustling that accompanied the only sound heard in the park.

A pretty, slender woman with fiery red hair making her way quickly down the long flight of stairs came into view. Anxiousness seeped into beautiful green eyes as Lily Evans rushed down the flight of stairs as she sneaked a peek at her watch.

Seven thirty-five.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late. Father's going to murder me!"

She added speed, begging the deities above that she would not be too late. She took another look at her watch; it proved to be a wrong move as her attention faltered. She slipped and landed on her ankle.

"Oh!"

Lily tried to stand up but a sharp pain travelled up her leg starting from her ankle. She took another step but the white hot knives of pain didn't recede. She had sprained her ankle and lost her shoe.

Now she's really going to be late.

She looked around for a person, anybody but only the empty surroundings of the park met her eyes. Lily sighed and bent her head, examining her readily swelling ankle.

Suddenly, her lost shoe and a pair of pale elegant hands belonging to a pianist came into view. Lily looked up and into the face of possibly the handsomest man she'd ever seen. Dark hair gathered into a long simple tail with a few stray strands loose framing his aristocratic, angular face with skin the colour of flawless alabaster. What captivated Lily the most were his eyes as they reminded her of the purest of dark chocolate.

He didn't say anything, he merely placed cool hands on her sprained ankle and massaged slowly. Lily felt a pooling of coolness and sighed in relief, eyes never leaving the man's entrancing visage as he worked on her ankle. The man quirked a half-smile as he removed his hands.

"Would you like to stand up and try to put some weight on the leg?"

Lily stood up and cautiously tried to walk, her eyes widened in surprised when she realised that the pain was gone. She felt cool hands on her again and she looked down. The stranger was helping her slip into her shoe. Lily blushed and quickly protested.

"No! I can do it myself, you've already helped so much ─"

"There. Done," the man stood up and Lily realised that he was much taller than her five feet six. The princely looking man bowed slightly and said.

"Have a good evening."

Lily watched the man walk past her and then she took a deep breath.

"Wait!"

The man stopped, as if waiting for her next sentence. Lily blushed but pushed on.

"I mean… what's… what's your name?"

He turned his head and gave Lily a half-smile, dark eyes shining as he replied in a smooth, baritone that sent shivers up her spine.

"Severus… Severus Snape."

- H -

A year later, Harry James S. Potter was brought into the world with sparkling green eyes, hair the colour of the darkest night and skin the colour of the palest cream.

Sometimes… the adorable baby's eyes would flash a fathomless black whenever no one's around to notice.

--

Coming Up Next: _Angels and Demons_

I know I have said that I wouldn't be posting more new stories, but I really couldn't resist this!

Hope everyone likes this and there will be more to come. Sweet Enigma will be updated within this week :)

Cheers,  
Lex.


End file.
